pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Clemont
Short biography Clemont ''' is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City and, with his sister Bonnie, met Ash when the gym mechanisms malfunctioned and almost killed Ash. He seemed very caring towards his sister. He is known for making numerous inventions including the Aipom Arm on his back. He joins Ash after the Lumiose Gym at Prism Tower gets damaged, but Ash didn't know his true vocation until they returned to Lumiose City. He has left the gym under the control of a robot he created. '''Summary Clemont (Japanese: シトロン Citron) is one of Ash's companions. He's got a little sister, Bonnie. Clemont met Ash in Lumiose city, his hometown. He loves science,and he makes a lot of science gadgets (also known as Clemont gear), but he messes up a lot. Ash, however loves his machines and always believes they will work well. Clemont lost to Ash in his first battle where he showed his first Pokémon Bunnelby, who fought for the first time as well.' '''He's a Lumiose city gym leader, but he's travelling with Ash and others right now, so he put a robot to guard his gym. He's got a lot of Pokémon, especially electric types,but he keeps them in the gym. He joined Professor Sycamore's Summer camp challenge in team Froakie and won. Clemont doesn't like peas. He's not so good at Pokémon racing and running and he's a bit of a coward. He has helped with the programming the Power Plant near Lumiose City. He battled with Ash in his Gym and Ash won and got the Voltage badge. In his Gym, both the Gym Leader and the Trainer are allowed to use three Pokémon each. The trainer is allowed to switch Pokémon at any time, but the Gym Leader isn't. Clemont attended a dance party where Serena as a Pokémon Performer was invited and he was paired up with her. He's really good at fixing and almost never fails at that. Also, he made a small robot that calculates Ash's and Greninja's pulse in order to discover more about the yet unseen power Greninja occasionally gets while battling. '''Timeline' Pokémon X and Y EPISODE 1- '''Clemont met Ash. '''EPISODE 4- '''Clemont caught Dedenne with Pikachu's help. '''EPISODE 10- '''Clemont obtained Chespin in the Laboratory from Professor Sycamore. ''Pokemon XY Kalos Quest SEASON 19'' '''EPISODE 1- '''Clemont caught Luxio. '''EPISODE 14- '''Clemont's Luxio evolved into Luxray. '''EPISODE 19- '''Clemont had a tense Gym battle with Ash and lost. '''Pokémon Bunnelby Bunnelby is the first Pokémon Clemont brought while travelling with Ash. It's a very smart and friendly Pokémon. Clemont met Bunnelby before he met Ash and Serena. As a wild Pokémon, Bunnelby stole an apple Clemont gave Bonnie. To get the apple back, Clemont and Bonnie followed Bunnelby and found out Bunnelby lives in an abandoned wagon on a subway with a few other wild Pokémon. Afterwards, Clemont and Bonnie went through a lot of trouble to save the helpless Pokémon and find them another place to live, because the subway was about to be demolished. Meanwhile, a strong bond was created between Clemont and Bunnelby and it lead to Clemont catching Bunnelby later. Bunnelby is the first non-electric type Pokémon Clemont caught. In the Pokémon Performers dance party, it was paired up with Serena's Eevee (later Sylveon) because Bunnelby is the only Pokémon Eevee's not afraid of. Bunnelby's moves are Mud Shot and Dig. Dedenne Dedenne is a tiny Pokémon that's not too strong, but it's got some decent moves. Clemont lets Bonnie take care of it, because Bonnie finds it very cute and they became friends quickly. Dedenne is eventually getting stronger. Sometimes it attacks its enemies with Nuzzle and Thunder Shock. Chespin Chespin is a very gluttonous Pokémon. It loves the PokéPuffs Serena makes. But also it's brave and stubborn and it usually gets out the PokéBall by itself. Clemont's Chespin likes Serena's Sylveon. Chespin's a starter Pokémon together with Froakie and Fennekin. Its moves include Pin Missile and Vine Whip. Luxray Luxray is the final evolved form of Shinx. It's the first (and only, for now) seen Clemont's Pokémon to evolve. Luxio evolved into Luxray in a fight in the Kalos Power Plant. Clemont sometimes uses Luxray to find things. It's got some powerful moves, such as Discharge. Category:Gym leaders Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Browse Category:Gym Leaders